wanganmidnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4
|image = Image:Maximum_tune_4_logo.jpg |imagewidth = 180 |caption = Maximum Tune 4 logo |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = Bandai Namco |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = Bandai Namco |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Arcade |Row 5 title = Release Date(s) |Row 5 info = Japan: December 15, 2011 Asia: 2012/2013 China: 2016 |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Arcade racing |Row 7 title = Mode(s) |Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer |Row 8 title = Input Methods |Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals }} (also known as Maximum Tune 4, or simply Maxi 4) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by Namco and based on the ''Wangan Midnight'' manga. It is the fourth game in the Wangan Midnight arcade game series, and was released in 2011 in Japan, 2012 in some Asian countries, 2013 in Indonesia, and 2016 in Mainland China. This was the first Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune game to not be released outside of Asia until the sequel. New Features Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 includes all the features from Maximum Tune 3DX+ and will feature an online system. New features: *New Graphic *New Online System *Wangan Terminal *More Dress-up *Japan Challenge 17 New cars *Corvette ZR1 *Camaro *Stingray *Savana RX-7 SA22C *Starion *Pajero Evolution *Skyline Coupe *Fuga *CTR *RGT *RK Coupe *Legacy B4 BM9 *Crown Athlete *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX *2000GT(*) *Cosmo Sport 110S(*) *Celica XX 2800GT [MA61](*) (*)Denotes that these cars appear in Rev 1.05 or above 2 New Courses: *Yaesu Line *Minato Mirai (All previous courses return with improved graphics and slight adjustments) *All-new BGM, composed by Yuzo Koshiro especially for the game Game Modes Unlike game modes from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX+, there a new mode in this series: Online Ghost Battle. Also 10 Outrun was not included in this series Story Mode Just like previous games, players progress through story mode, defeating rivals and tuning their car as they go. There are 60 stages in Story Mode. Online Ghost Battle Mode Like the previous game, Online Ghost Battle Mode allows players to race against pre-"recorded" ghosts of other players' from around the world earn dress-up points towards upgrading their car with aero kits, decals, etc. also you can change dressup via Wangan Terminal The New mode also contains Japan Challenge. Tuning card Unlike other games in the previous Wangan Midnight arcade series, Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 will the use of a Banapassport to save the player's data. Also one card can obtain 100 cars. The Tuning Card form the previous game can also be inserted to Wangan Terminal to transfer your data to a Banapassport. Cars Chevrolet *Corvette ZR1 (Yoshiaki Ishida) *Camaro *Stingray Mazda *Savanna RX-7 SA22C *Eunos Cosmo *RX-7 FD3S (Masaki, Feeling Team 1) *Savanna RX-7 FC3S (Ko-chan, Koichi Kijima) *RX-8 (Ko-chan) *Mazda6 MPS *MX-5 *Cosmo Sport 110S Mitsubishi *Starion *GTO *Lancer Evolution III *Lancer Evolution V (Eiji Kamiya) *Lancer Evolution VI (Maki Kamiya) *Lancer Evolution VIII MR *Lancer Evolution IX MR *Lancer Evolution X *Pajero Evolution Nissan *Skyline Coupe *Fuga *180SX *300ZX Z31 (Harada) *300ZX Z32 *350Z *370Z *Fairlady Z S30Z (Devil Z - Akio Asakura) *Skyline GT-R BNR32 (Reina Akikawa, Koichi Hiramoto) *Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R200 Club, Takayuki Kuroki) *Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (Kazuhiko Yamamoto) *Silvia Spec-R *GT-R R35 * GT-R Spec V R35 RUF *CTR (Blackbird - Tatsuya Shima) *RGT *RK Coupe (Masaki) Subaru *Legacy B4 BM9 *Impreza WRX STI GDB-F *Impreza WRX STI GDB-C *Impreza WRX STI Version VI GC8 *Legacy B4 BL5 *Alcyone SVX *R2 Toyota *Crown Athlete *Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (Feeling team 2) *Supra RZ (Keiichiro Aizawa) *Supra 2.5GT *MR2 *Aristo (Yumeko Sasaki) *Chaser *Celsior (Gen Sasaki/Gatchan) *Hiace * Hiace (High Lift Version) *2000GT *Corolla *Celica XX 2800GT [MA61] Category:Games